


Cold Spell

by MedieavalBeabe



Series: Cliched Titles For Your Relationship With Peter Maximoff [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 1970s, AU, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Ice Powers, Injury, Mutant Reader, Peter Has No Respect For Personal Space, Romance, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: You accidently hurt Peter, and feel really guilty. You don’t know what makes you feel worse, the fact you hurt him or the fact that he forgives you for it.





	Cold Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Falling Fast. Just can't seem to stop writing for this fandom.  
> Sorry about the crappy description, by the way, but that is the story in a nutshell.

Being in a relationship with Peter Maximoff was always going to have its ups and downs.

 

After all, he is what most people would call, a troublemaker. It’s no secret that your parents disapprove of him, and your relationship with him, although they don’t do anything to try and stop you from seeing him. Of course, the amount of times the police follow him home doesn’t seem to help there, not that Peter really should be stealing snacks from the local convenience store anyway. Still, you wish they’d cut your boyfriend some slack once in a while. Each time a cop car comes down your street, your parents are at the window; sighing and tutting whenever it pulls up outside the Maximoff house and then looking somewhat peeved when it doesn’t. You know they’re hoping one day you’ll get so fed up with Peter making trouble that you’ll break it off with him and date someone they actually approve of; the kind of dorky guy who thinks being the Hall Monitor elevates him to the status of “cool.”

 

But that’s never going to happen.

 

Even so, Peter’s recklessness has forced you to have to cover for him one more than one occasion, something your parents would _definitely_ disapprove of if they ever found out. You can remember the last time as clearly as if it were yesterday.

 

_You were sitting in his living room, babysitting Lorna and Wanda once again. Since that first time, Magda had started going out of an evening a little more than usual, finally knowing that she had someone responsible to make sure her younger children were in bed by a reasonable time in her absence, and also that, being Peter’s girlfriend, you could certainly keep him in line. Most of the night, Peter had been flitting in and out of the house, which wasn’t uncommon since generally whenever you were over and the two of you got a few hours alone together he would do his very best to stay in one place as long as you were there. And that, of course, was kind of a killer for someone with the Mutation of super speed, so he liked to get in as much running as possible before getting to be alone, and still, with you. For your part, it made babysitting his sisters easier, given that Peter is as much a bundle of energy as they can be, so not having him around made winding them down and putting them to bed a hell of a lot simpler than it would be if he was there._

_After a very energetic game, you’d managed to coax them both into bed and were currently sitting in the living room, flicking through the TV channels and waiting for your boyfriend to get back, when suddenly the living room door flew open and banged shut in the same second. You quickly jumped up as Peter sped into the room._

_“Peter!” you hissed. “Jesus, I just got the girls down!”_

_“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Peter cupped your face and kissed your forehead quickly. “I forgot.”_

_You sighed. “Well, I don’t think you woke them up. Just be more careful next time.” Glancing down, you saw several Twinkies sticking out of his jacket pockets. “Really, Peter? All that sugar isn’t good for you.”_

_“But it gives me energy.” Peter grinned and held one up, unwrapped in an instant, in front of you._

_“It’ll give you diabetes at this rate too,” you said, trying not to laugh._

_“Not if I feed half of it to you,” Peter countered, his grin still prominent._

_“Peter, are you trying to make me fat on purpose?”_

_“So what if I am? You wouldn’t be any less beautiful.”_

_You smiled and took the Twinkie. “Don’t think you can buy me off with stolen goods, Mister.” Turning, you barely had time for two steps before Peter swept you off your feet, literally, as he threw his arms around your waist and threw himself onto the couch, bringing you with him, all in the space of one second. “Peter!” you giggled as his lips found the crook of your neck. “Not funny!”_

_“Why are you laughing, then?” Peter asked, kissing your cheek next._

_“Because my boyfriend is a fool,” you said, wriggling around in his grip so he can finally kiss you properly. “But I can’t help loving him.”_

_Peter raised his eyebrows. “Even if he steals your Twinkies?”_

_“Even if-hey!” You gasped at him in mock disbelief as he quickly takes a bite from the Twinkie in your hand. “Peter, how could you?”_

_“Quite easily,” Peter teased._

_You wriggled out of his grip. “Oh, that is it, if you think I’m letting you kiss me again tonight, you have another thing coming, Peter Maximoff!”_

_Peter was up in an instant, his arms tightly around you as he kissed you anywhere you would let him as you tried to wriggle free again. “Nooo! (Y/N), I’m sorry, I love you, please forgive me!”_

_“Get off!” you giggled._

_A sudden knock at the door made you both freeze and for a second you looked over at it, half-expecting someone to just walk in, or burst in like Peter had done. Then-_

_“Open up! Police!”_

_“Crap!” Peter muttered, releasing you._

_You made a quick decision. “Hide,” you hissed, making your way to the door. A whiff of air ruffled your clothes as Peter shot past you in the direction of his basement whilst you took a deep breath and opened the door, leaning between it and the doorway to keep the officers outside from getting in. You smiled, innocently._

_“Is there a problem, Officers? And if there is, could you try and keep it down, there’s a couple of kids asleep upstairs.”_

_“Are you the babysitter, Miss?” one of the officers asked._

_You nodded. “Yeah, I live down the road. What’s up?”_

_“Where’s Peter Maximoff?” the other asked, a little more aggressively than his companion._

_You frowned. “Peter? He’s sleeping at a friend’s house tonight, at least that’s what he told me.”_

_“Whose house?”_

_You shrugged. “I don’t know, he didn’t say. He’s got a lot of friends. Why? Is he in trouble or something?”_

_“We think he was in the convenience store a few minutes ago, stealing Hostess Twinkies,” the first officer said. You decided you liked him more than the second one, he was much more patient. “We traced him back here.”_

_You shook your head. “Sorry, but I think you’re mistaken, Officers. I’ve been here all night and no one’s come in through that door all evening, not since he and Mrs Maximoff left. Honest, it’s just been me and the girls here.”_

_Either the officers suspected you were lying and didn’t want to have to deal with the situation, really, or else you were more convincing than you knew, because they exchanged a look and then sighed._

_“Alright,” said the first one, finally, “but if it happens again tonight, we’re not going to be so lenient. You let him know that if you see him before we do.”_

_You nodded. “Please don’t put the siren on when you leave, I just got the girls to go to bed.”_

_They left and after you shut the door, you let out a sigh of relief before making your way to the basement. Before you could say anything, though, Peter shot out and hugged you tightly. “(Y/N), you’re amazing!” he exclaimed before kissing you. With a sigh you gave in and kissed him before giving him a shove._

_“I can’t believe I just lied to the police for you, Peter, you are in so much trouble!”_

_Peter shrugged, grinning. “Totally worth it.” And before you could tell him off, he kissed you again._

Of course, Peter has his good points too. Besides being a troublemaker, he’s also kind, treating you better than you know any other boy at your school ever would, and even though he gets himself into trouble, he always makes sure you’re never in any. On the other side of the scale, you’re pretty sure you have your bad points just the same as him, although he’s too much of a gentleman to point them out to you.

 

Unlike you, who constantly point out when Peter’s getting on your nerves.

 

Like right now, when you’re trying to study for your English quiz and he’s speeding around the place like a maniac on energy drinks, for instance.

 

“Peter, stop!” you groan, not looking up. You’re increasingly frustrated over this test as it is without your boyfriend making a nuisance of himself. You squint at the page of notes and try to concentrate. _“Okay, so when Hamlet says “To be or not to be” he’s not contemplating suicide, he’s pondering the fine line between existence and non-existence...”_

“I don’t know what you’re beating yourself up for, _(Y/N),_ it’s just one quiz,” Peter says, suddenly next to you whereas a second ago he was playing ping-pong with himself.

 

“Which counts for half our grade point average this semester,” you point out, rubbing your forehead.

 

“So? You know this stuff backwards, don’t sweat it.”

 

“Peter, I don’t know what’s going to come up, I want to make sure I’ve got everything covered.” You start scribbling some more notes, trying to word your answers properly as you search with your eyes for the page you wrote about Ophelia’s death scene on. “Damn, where did I put that?”

 

To your annoyance, Peter starts tearing about the basement again, which is both dizzying and enviable. Being naturally fast, Peter always finishes his studying in a matter of seconds, whilst you seem to take forever slaving over every little detail.

 

“Okay, I’m going to the store, do you want anything?” he says, abruptly.

 

“No.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“No,” you repeat through gritted teeth.

 

“No you’re not sure?”

 

“Look, Peter!” You look up at him and sigh. “Could you just...please?”

 

Your nerves are at breaking point as it is without Peter adding to your stress. In fact you’re surprised you’re not making it snow or something. At any rate, he dashes out of the basement, forgetting his jacket in the process, and you spend a comfortable ten seconds working on the Mousetrap scene before a sudden gust of wind, and super speed, scatters all your papers across the room, mixing them up. You jump up, and something inside you snaps as Peter realises what he’s just done.

 

“Oh, God, _(Y/N),_ I’m sorry!”

“Peter, you’re so annoying sometimes!” you shout, spinning to face him. You don’t mean to lash out with your powers but you do and about a dozen icicles shoot from your fingers in his direction. Peter instinctively ducks to one side but you still hear him yell “Ow!” as he moves. As he looks at you, bewildered, you realise his arm’s bleeding where one of the icicles cut him and you clap both hands to your mouth. “Peter...I-I’m sorry..!”

 

Another whiff of air and he’s gone. You realise you’re shaking as you mutter to yourself “Shit...shit...!” over and over again and scoop up your notes, stuffing them all into your bag as you make your getaway, and then as you race up the basement steps you realise you’re crying too, even though you aren’t the one who got hurt. Instinctively you run for it, completely ashamed of what just happened, and worried that now it’s happened there’s nothing you can do to stop it from happening again.

 

It does start to snow, quite heavily too, as you race out of the house and down the road, trying to put as much distance between you and Peter as possible, but luckily it’s nearly winter so people will just brush that off as some freak weather phenomenon or something. You stop running when you reach the bench outside the park and sink onto it, although you can’t seem to stop crying. Now you’ve really ruined it, just because you couldn’t keep your emotions in check, and you’ve never been that good at controlling your Mutation. Peter’s not going to want to see you again now, you just know it. No, you’re being stupid, you tell yourself, he loves you. But now he might be scared to come near you ever again...

 

You wipe your eyes but you still can’t stop crying. At this rate, you’re going to dehydrate.

 

_“(Y/N)?”_

 

You look up and quickly throw up your hand. “Peter, no, don’t come anywhere near me, I’ll only hurt you.”

 

Peter sighs. “No, you won’t.”

 

“Yes, I will,” you insist, shakily.

 

“No, you won’t. Now, come here.”

 

You stay where you are, so Peter instead sits next to you and wraps his arms around you. You give in and bury your face him his shoulder, still crying. “Peter, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” Peter whispers, hugging you tightly.

 

“No, it’s not! I hurt you! You were bleeding!”

 

Peter shrugs. “Well, I heal fast, it’s fine.”

 

“But it’s not!” You pull away from him. “Okay, it was you this time, and maybe it wasn’t as bad as it could have been but what if next time it’s worse than that? And what if next time it’s not you, what if it’s your mother or one of the girls? What then?”

 

“Or what if there isn’t a next time?” Peter points out, gently.

 

You bury your face in your hands. “Peter, you don’t know that.”

 

“Yeah, and you don’t know there _will_ be a next time.” Peter grabs your hands, lowering them from your face. “Look, it was my fault, okay? I was getting on your nerves, I should have been more careful-”

 

“No, Peter, it was my fault, I let stress get the better of me.” You hang your head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Will you stop apologising? I forgive you already.”

 

You feel tears start to stream down your face again. “Peter...”

 

“What?” Peter stares straight into your eyes. “What, do you want me to not forgive you? You want me break up with you over something like this?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“But nothing, _(Y/N)._ I’m not breaking up with you for anything. I love you.” Peter cups your face. “Come on, I know it was an accident. You forgive me for throwing your notes all over the room, right?”

 

You finally manage a smile even though you’re still crying. “Yeah...”

 

“Okay?” Peter leans in and kisses you. “Don’t you ever apologise for your amazing Mutation, okay? Ever.”

 

You sigh. “I’m not, I just wish I could control it better.”

 

 _“(Y/N),_ you won’t be the only Mutant in the world who can’t control their powers yet. I’ll bet there’s hundreds of them.”

 

You look down, noticing for the first time he’s got his jacket back on. “Did...did you sort it out?”

 

Peter sees where you’re looking, at his arm. “Yeah, but it was a bit of a rush job.” He grins, mischievously. “What I really needed was a beautiful young girl to show me how to do it properly.”

 

You blink, still not looking at him. “I didn’t know if you’d want me near you after...”

 

 _“(Y/N),_ you could have frozen me into a solid block of ice and I’d have still wanted you near me.”

 

You finally hug him properly. “I love you, Peter.”

 

“I love you too.” Peter hugs you tighter, rubbing your back. “Come home?”

 

You hesitate, letting his words sink in. Home. Lately his house really has felt like home, and your house feels so empty when you’re there without him. But it’s only home because he’s there. Peter’s your home.

 

Shakily, you nod and pull away. “Yeah. Let’s go home.” As Peter pulls you to your feet, you realise the snow’s melting around you. “Careful you don’t slip. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

 

Peter shrugs before picking you up in his arms. “You’re worth all the injuries, _(Y/N).”_   You reach up and kiss him, knowing it’s pointless to argue. Once Peter’s made his mind up about something like this, he stubbornly won’t let go. In another second, you’re back with him in the warmth of his basement, and in the warmth of his arms as he kisses you, no longer scared about losing control of your powers around him.

 

Oh, and by some miracle, you manage to pass the English quiz.


End file.
